


manifestation

by dreamfortress



Category: original writing
Genre: Free Form Poetry, grammar prolly sux pretend its on purpose, not finished, shitty poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 02:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17014050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamfortress/pseuds/dreamfortress
Summary: some bad poetry i mostly wrote as a joke but ill post it anywah





	manifestation

i am the phantom tap on your shoulder and the clicking in your head  
i am the disconnection you feel from your world and physicality  
the being that manifests itself in me wants out

i am the fearful behemoth spanning across your land  
iam the black, peeled skin discarded on the cobblestone streets  
i am the thick puss that seeps and oozes from your rosies  
i am the droplets of blood staining your saliva splattered rag

i may be incarnate  
i may appear to have your company  
this form is only a façade  
there is much beyond what your mind can comprehend  
i transcend the mind and body but i am not we to show you  
there is too much misconstrue and twist  
if i were to show a human, theyd would combust and shrivel  
theyd become reduced to their rough, blackened and charred frame


End file.
